


Punishments

by ThunderScythe



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-01
Updated: 2008-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderScythe/pseuds/ThunderScythe





	1. Punishments

“I grow tired of sentencing you to punishments that you never learn from.” Prowl said standing from his chair and circling his desk to stand in front of the red twin.

Sideswipe seemed unaffected by the opposition. “Then perhaps you should stop delivering them.” He grinned.

“I think,” Prowl said, leaning over him and pinning him to the chair, “That I should give you a more reasonable punishment.”

Sideswipe was slightly taken aback from the close proximity. “Um, Prowl?” It was strange of the tactician to do anything even in the range of this. Leaving his desk was strange of him! …Maybe someone snuck him a normal pill? Hmm, perhaps a red pill?

Prowl forced the small grin to the back of his processor as he leaned in closer, their faces inches apart. “All the punishments and duties I give you and your brother are very futile in their attempts to sort and direct you two in a more straight approach of this base.” Calm hands brushed up red arms, fingers leaving delicate traces behind.

Sideswipe shuddered, staring into the emotionless face of Prowl, wondering what his plan of action was. “What are you doing, Prowl?”

Chevron bumped against the red twin’s helm, scratching as he tilted his head, still staring into the blue optics of the Lamborghini. “Punishing.”

Sideswipe gaped, giving Prowl the opportunity to press their lips together, fingers brushing up to his neck and finding delicate places, ventured in and sent shivers down his exoskeleton. Black hands attempted to grab hold of the black and white form in front of him but cuffs quickly appeared from subspace and the Datsun quickly cuffed the red twin’s wrists to the arm rests. The lambo softly whined in protest when he found he couldn’t break free, the small look of satisfaction in Prowl’s optics wafting his rising desires and emotions.

White hands slid down to red thighs as a quiet voice rang in Sideswipe’s audios. “If you continue to disobey orders,” Fingers traced the joint where leg met torso, receiving delicious shivers in response, “Then a more severe punishment,” fingers brushed up against certain, very sensitive circuits and Sideswipe cried out into Prowl’s shoulder, cutting off the sound from any prying audios, “Would be in superior order.” Prowl finished his statement with the slightly single caress of his face against Sideswipe’s audile and neck and his fingers softly gliding against deeper circuits and wires leaving him in collective whimpers and pants.

Sideswipe’s optics suddenly brightened in self sufficiency, “Primus, Prowl!” He was surely surprised of this whole situation but now that he thought about it…he grinned. “If you wanted some attention, all you had to do was ask!” His leg shifted upwards to rub against any part of Prowl’s form he could reach, his grin growing when this elicited a small shiver from the tactician, door wings slightly wiggling in kept defiance. “I’m sure one of us could give you something to think about…” Now that Sideswipe really thought about it, the red twin mused, this was certainly far from any form of punishment that could be ever brought upon him. Now only if Prowl knew that…

Prowl leaned back, staring into Sideswipe’s optics carefully, “This isn’t enough punishment for you, is it?” Sideswipe’s optics widened; Primus, he hadn’t said that out loud, had he? Prowl’s lips twitched, and if he didn’t know any better, Sideswipe would’ve sworn that he was smirking, “No, I think you need a more intensifying punishment.” Sideswipe saw that smirk grow just slightly as Prowl stood tall and straight, leaving the lambo stuck in the chair but still free to let his optics roam suggestively, his twisted processor probably coming up with some wicked ideas for later use when he had the tables turned.

Prowl activated his communicator, “Optimus Prime,”

Sideswipe froze in his chair, his form seeming to accumulate bits of frost as his optics grew to dominate his face. Prowl was NOT thinking of doing of what he thought he was doing…was he?! A small part of him wondered if Prowl and Prime had something ‘special’ going on. Sideswipe at first seemed deftly horrified but then quietly giggled to himself at the thought.

Prowl caught all of this with a trained optic and his seemingly smirk twitched larger. “Is Jazz back from patrol?”

Sideswipe’s face fell into confusion. What? Was he going to wake up and Prowl finally complain at him for the next megacycle about doing things right with a collective audience to witness his embarrassment? Was Jazz going to be there to guard the door or play horrible music while Prowl bickered? Sideswipe made a noise of doubt. The day Jazz plays horrible music is the day Cybertron melts itself into scrap metal. Glancing around while Prowl conversated, Sideswipe loosely shook his shackles; hmmm, perhaps the two black and whites would give him a presentable show or maybe he would just stand there and watch, perhaps he would…his thoughts dispersed as his processor began to melt. Only one could imagine with the possibilities of the occupants of the Ark.

Sideswipe hushed himself fast when Prowl leaned back over him, task completed on his communicator, his fingers busy and quick to resume their task of making his armour melt into plastic. The thought of romantic music wafting through his audios while a pair of optics watched the two get dirty made Sideswipe giggle in a persistent kiss.

Oh things would get much more fun from here.


	2. Punishing Rewards

“I think,” Prowl murmured solemnly, one hand worming a finger into Sideswipe’s thigh, “That you do it for attention.” The other hand stroked softly at a ‘horn’ atop the black helm.

Sideswipe easily swooned under the treatment. Prowl thinks? Mechs can do that? Attention? What’s that? His processor was mush when their fields pushed together, emitting shivers from both forms. Oh, were Prowl’s doorwings twitching? The door suddenly swished opened and Jazz made his entrance; Prowl looked up at the same time Sideswipe did and their helms bumped, chevron scratched a long line down his helm.

Prowl’s energy snapped shut upon seeing Jazz, seemingly guilty and Sideswipe cried out. OW! Prowl shouldn’t do that, it hurt! Jazz looked at the two, turned, left, and walked back in, and still found the two like that. This must mean only one thing!

“Prowl?” He asked, almost a bit too quietly for his nature.

“Yes, Jazz?” His answer was a bit tentative.

The said black and white’s face broke into a wide, pouting grin. “You started without me?”

Sideswipe flickered his optics in confusion while his systems cooled while Prowl narrowed his optics at Jazz with an expression that told him to shut his vocalizer.

“Get over here, Jazz.” Prowl seemed to command and he was more than happy to comply.

Jazz nearly tackled Prowl, pinning him to his desk. Sideswipe’s optics widened when they started madly kissing each other and nearly shortened out when their hands got involved. Prowl regained his senses from the unexpected jump given to him by Jazz when he started going down his neck, trailing smooth kisses that almost made him shutter slightly from the deeds he had done earlier. Shocked, wide blue optics belonging to a specific shackled twin caught his attention away from Jazz’s ministrations. It seemed that the punishing detail has shifted thanks to a hyperactive guest.

“Jazz…” He didn’t realize he breathed it out until it was too late.

Jazz just grinned, “Hmm?”

“You’re interrupting.”

“No he’s not,” Sideswipe decided to close his gaping mouth at that point to speak with a giggling grin.

He was disappointed when the two broke apart to look at him.

Jazz looked at Sideswipe and his ‘condition’ before looking back at Prowl. “What were you doing to this mech before I got here?” He was just the slightest bit curious.

“Simply punishing him for his multiple misdeeds.”

The Porsche took another glance at the shackled twin, “How come you don’t punish me like that?”

Prowl simply looked at him and Jazz pouted. Sideswipe easily put two and two together.

“Oh denied.” Sideswipe giggled.

Prowl walked over, a stoic glare on his face as he subspaced some caution tape. “Hush you,” He commanded, taking a long, thick line of it and slapping it over his mouth. Sideswipe took the time to look utterly bewildered, making muffled noises as Jazz came up behind him, pressing against the back of the chair, that pressed against the red twin’s back, and resting his head on his shoulder idly, the scene from just a few astroseconds ago completely gone from his attention.

“So whatcha gonna do to ‘im Prowl?” Jazz questioned, a grin plastering its way onto his face.

Sideswipe could have sworn he saw Prowl smirking again. His optics widened; was Prowl sauntering over? His CPU started to melt again, oh Primus…

“Oh just…” The Datsun leaned down to stare at the two at the same time, taking in both of their facial features as he talked, “A little bit of everything.”

Jazz pressed against Sideswipe’s neck, grin etching itself into the skin, “Really?” He savored the next moment, loving these chairs with the gaps in the backs of them.

Sideswipe jumped, optics wide. OH! Was that a hand on his aft?

“Yes,” Prowl responded, purposely being oblivious to the ‘innocent’ act of the other black and white. “Would you care to assist me Jazz? This one needs all the punishment he can receive.”

Sideswipe’s optics brightened as the hand didn’t relent, but only intensified its actions upon the request.

Jazz started nuzzling Sideswipe’s neck, as if his current actions weren’t even happening. “I’d be more th’n happy to Prowl but I don’t think one bot short of our army would be enough ‘punishment’ to cover this particular mech.”

Sideswipe’s processor finally clicked back to attention, “Mph?!” was the startled reply.

Prowl merely shrugged, “I suppose the two of us will have to suffice. Besides, the whole Autobot army can’t find in my office.”

“Perhaps one by one?” Jazz giggled.

Prowl hummed in thought. Sideswipe’s optics wouldn’t get any wider. Prowl just smiled it off, “That’ll be for another day.”

Sideswipe took the look of Prowl smiling to memory again before it immediately went back to being bland of emotion.

“Now…” Prowl seemed to grin evilly as he looked over the captured red mech, his prized catch with its optics wide in the unknown future of the meeting. “Where to start…” He looked up and purposely vented out air in Sideswipe’s face, sending thrills and shivers down his exoskeleton.

The red twin leaned his head back and let out a low, long groan. He just couldn’t believe this was happening! Two top rank officers and…wow, he should prank more! He grinned behind the tape, well, he hoped he wouldn’t disappoint.

“Why don’t you start from the top,” Jazz suggested, grin hiding behind Sideswipe’s shoulder, “And I’ll start from the bottom,” With this Sideswipe jumped again with widened optics when his aft was greedily squeezed again.

Prowl looked at Jazz with a smirk, before shaking his head lightly and running single fingertips down Sideswipe’s lips, making them twitch and reflexively hitch under the tape. Sideswipe moaned, dying for the attention from Prowl. He was never taught the roles of a mature mech, so all the super gluing of Prowl’s datapads to the ceiling and duct taping him to the wall and painting him neon green…it was, and has always been, his own show of affection.

But now, as nimble fingers dug into his shoulder joints and tweaked motion sensors, he knew he could hold none back. Prowl watched silently as the cables in Sideswipe’s shoulder tensed and grew slightly larger as the electricity in them raced faster. Some strange morbid fascination wanted to watch more but he just simply took one hand loose and gently caressed its way up to his face, lining the tape sides and watching him stare and flicker his optics.

Sideswipe tried to stay focused on Prowl and his administrations but Jazz’s touches were very difficult to ignore. A hand slid around his waist silently and unknown until it touched lightly against warming metal on the red twin, eliciting pleasure nodes and releasing small twitches from his legs.

The energon cuffs around his feet cackled against the chair’s legs when he twitched, burning them slightly. Sideswipe took no notice of the chair’s damage, leaning his head back to rest on Jazz’s shoulder when Prowl’s hand ventured up Sideswipe’s back, where his roof and side windows resided. His other hand held the red twin’s neck still for his mouth to probe with his glossa; gentle fingers touched and slid across the seams of the side windows and tapping up and down the roof, experimenting for any response. Sideswipe jerked up and put out a muffled yelp before shivering back into his seat when Prowl went down his side windows, off lining his optics when Jazz caught on and wiggled a hand up from his aft to join Prowl’s adventures.

Jazz had thought that when he was summoned down here, it was for another reason than this. He had been…helping Prowl avoid any conflicts with Sideswipe, him knowing that Prowl probably had the red twin’s prank schedule written down somewhere, and also because his optics had always trailed after that shiny form- during meetings, battles, whenever- Prowl had an obsession. Of course, if Prime, or anyone else or that matter, found out, it would be horrifying. So Jazz had kept quiet about Prowl, instead helping him satisfy his fantasies whenever he could, since, well, no one saw it weird when two officers were together, but an officer and a soldier, especially one that mechs thought he loathed, was definitely very weird.

Ventilations screamed to life when Sideswipe’s body just got too overheated from the activities bestowed upon him- he never would’ve guessed in his whole existence that this would happen…but he would never complain. He fought for concentration but he found himself lost to the caresses and touches, happily ignoring the red warnings blinking in his vision. Jazz nudged Sideswipe’s helm up off his shoulder just enough to capture a ‘horn’ in his mouth, suckling on it gently. A small whine just barely left the red twin’s vocalizer- enough for Prowl to catch it and leave the cables in his neck to look up and see what Jazz was doing. Blue optics met blue visor briefly and Prowl ignored the squished grin before leaning over to take the other helm protrusion in his mouth.

Sideswipe jerked his legs, twitching from the built up power. Oh, he just couldn’t stand it anymore! With a relinquished scream, he toppled over into overload. With the constant struggle his legs gave, the front legs of the chair were burned through and with the weight towards the back of the chair, it tilted backwards and fell. Jazz, startled, jumped back and ungracefully landed on his aft. He was left to gawk as Prowl, with now wide and startled optics of his own, toppled on top of Sideswipe. The red twin’s power surged off him in waves, crashing into Prowl and forcing him to succumb to his fantasies and overload with him, doorwings hitching and dropping, wiggling in uncontrollable ecstasy.

“Hey, man!” Jazz said, mostly to himself, “I just got rejected!”

“Sideswipe…” Sideswipe found himself coming back online to Prowl’s distinct voice.

“Ugh…” Onlining his optics, he was faced with a frowning Prowl, sitting at his desk.

“Pay attention. Otherwise the next time you offline in my office, you’ll end up in the brig.”

Looking around, Sideswipe found everything as it should- no handcuffs, no tape, no Jazz.

“Prowl…?”

“You’re excused for now, but next time there will be,” At this Sideswipe thought he hinted a grin, “Punishment.”

Sideswipe could only grin back, “Yes, Prowl.”


End file.
